Pause
by Bluee24
Summary: Sometimes, happy endings just don't happen, and then the whole world around you goes bleak. Set during Conviction. Slight hints at Stevie/Smithy. Rubbish summary, I know


**AU: Hello :) This isn't my first story, but rather my first story submitted here. This is set during Conviction, and it's based on the whole fact of what would have happened if Smithy didn't save Stevie from Jason. Rated T for mild language and references to death, and just to be on the safe side for later chapters. There will be more soon! And I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**-----------  
**

....  
It was never meant to be this way....  
This should never have happened....  
This could have been stopped.

Smithy's heart jumped into his mouth as he saw a small figure curled up in a ball and lying motionless on the concrete road of the empty car park. _No.... It can't be....? No. Please, don't let it be her....! ....It is. No no no no no no NO!_ He dashed hurriedly over to the unconscious woman and dropped down to the cold pavement, hurting his knees as he did so. His eyes widened in horror as the fears running through his mind were confirmed. It was her. Her face was bruised and beaten, and a long trail of blood was seeping through a wound in her forehead and was trickling inch by inch down her face, but yes, he was 100 percent certain it was her. Smithy wasted no time in checking her pulse, but took him three tries to find the pulse point as his hands were shaking from shock.

_Thump.... thump.... thump.... thump.... thump...._

"Thank god...." he muttered quietly to himself. Her pulse was there, but weak. Very weak. He called an ambulance, his voice quivering as he barked the orders down into the radio. _Come on.... pull yourself together! Keep a professional head on here! That's what you need to do, keep calm and positive. Yes, calm, and positive. She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay, she's going to be okay. The ambulance will be here soon, and they'll take her to hospital, and she'll be fine.... Hopefully._ Smithy placed her as gently as he could into the recovery position, rested her head on his shoulder, and took one of her hands in both of his own, his gigantic hands engulfing her deathly cold ones and he shivered from the unpleasant wave that was sent spiraling through every nook and cranny of his body.

"Hey, come on.... try to wake up." he whispered softly as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and pulled her closer towards his chest. "Come on now Stevie, you can beat this.... yeah? And I don't think you can, I know you can. You've been through worse than this Ste, way worse. Remember, you told me your past was sordid, and you got through it all." Smithy did another quick check of Stevie's pulse.

_Thump....... thump....... thump....... thump......._

It was getting slower and slower, whist Smithy's heartbeat was going faster and faster by the second. "Just hold on for a bit longer Stevie! The ambulance is on it's way!" Smithy's voice rose an octave from panic and his breathing came out in short, shaky intervals.

_Thump............ thump............ thump............_

"Stevie don't do this now! You can't give up! You're strong enough to get through this!" Smithy was filled with sheer-horror as he felt Stevie get weaker in his arms. She was slowly slipping away, second by second. The sound of the near-by riot droaned all around them, the shouting and shattering of glass filled the air. The wail of an ambulance was no where to be heard.

_Thump..................... thump....................._

"Stevie, you have to stay with me! You can't go, you just can't! Everyone will be devastated!" he cried. His hands began to tremble and his eyes widened from terror as a horrific thought ran through his head. What if.... what if Stevie didn't make it? What if.... she died? The frantic cry of an ambulance could be heard from the distance. Smithy blew a sigh of relief as the distinct sound grew closer. "You hear that Stevie? That's the ambulance. They're coming to get you and take you to , yeah?" Smithy said calmly. He had composed himself a bit, but was still worried. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

_Thump._

His eyes flung open as he gently shook Stevie's limp body. "No.... Stevie, no! Stevie the ambulance is coming! Please! Just one more minute! That's all it's gonna take!" His breathing suddenly became uneven and shaky. A single tear leaked out of the corner of Smithy's eye and landed delicately on Stevie's forehead.

_...._

"Damn it Stevie, don't die on me now!"


End file.
